


Pacifist Run

by Ihasa (Ihasafandom)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Canon Temporary Character Death, Depersonalization, Dissociation, Ficlet, Fridge Horror, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horror, Possessed Frisk (Undertale), Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Short One Shot, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Temporary Character Death, Trauma, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers, Whump, short-short, the player (Undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Ihasa
Summary: I’ve seen plenty of Chara-controlling-Frisk fic especially for the genocide route, and a couple that add in the player as a third input, but not really anyone expanding on that for angst and horror. And dang, there is a lot of angst potential there.





	Pacifist Run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Add Angst to the Pacifist Route](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841566) by [ArgentDandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDandelion/pseuds/ArgentDandelion). 



> In response to this meta: https://ihasafandom.tumblr.com/post/186154513035/how-to-add-angst-to-the-pacifist-route

At Toriel’s, they want to stay. Even if they are not in control, there is comfort in someone who is for once not fighting them. Who wants to feed them, care for them, hug them; sees them as the scared child that they are. For the short time that they lay asleep in bed, they can pretend that their body is their own. Frisk’s mouth opens to ask to leave.

Sans seems to suspect something, though Frisk’s not sure what. Something in his body language and tone of voice hints that he knows more than he’s letting on. He has powers that they don’t understand. They pray that he can figure out what’s happening and save them from this.

They don’t want to face Papyrus. Even if he doesn’t kill them, getting hit HURTS. They don’t want to go on a date, they’re just a kid! They don’t have a choice. Is friendship any better? Is it even real when it’s not their decision?

Undyne is terrifying. They would be sobbing and catatonic if they had any freedom to. She wants them to give up, and Frisk really, truly wishes they could. Instead they face danger head-on.  
Tea has never tasted so bitter.

Alphys has been watching them. They can tell from the start that she is lying to them. She’s so nervous, like Frisk’s opinion even matters. Like Frisk’s opinion has ever mattered down here.

They were afraid of spiders before they fell. But when they face Muffet they could almost laugh. What is being caught in a web to them, at this point.

So many people are watching them fight Mettaton. So many people that cheer when they do a dramatic pose. All watching without a clue that Frisk is more “robot with a soul” than even Mettaton is. At least Mettaton got to change the script eventually. At least he gets to rest.

Sans again. He’d said earlier that they’d be dead where they stood, and they wish that he had never made that promise. Not that they havn’t died since then. Over and over. It doesn’t seem to make any difference, and he doesn’t seem to have clued in to their situation, so it doesn’t matter in the end.

Asgore. King of the monsters. He might want this as little as Frisk does, but he still makes the choice for both of them. They would gladly make the trade to let the monsters go free, it wouldn’t even be a trade, this existence was hardly something they wanted to keep. But Frisk’s body does what they wanted to do so long ago, was glad that they were never made to do. Until now they took solace that they had no blood on their hands, that the only pain was their own.

Flowey is a nightmare. If they could close their eyes and let it all happen, they would. He seems to know more about what is going on than they do. Saves? Loads? If he had been in the same position as Frisk, he would be in no hurry to get that power back. They wondered if the other souls went through all this too, if they were free now that they were dead. Is it worse to be able to move but not of your own free will, or to be stuck in a container but have all of your choices be your own?

Frisk walks through the barrier and sees the sky, and for the first time in forever they can breathe on their own.

Or they can until they receive a phone call.

Even the flower had gotten mercy. They watched their own hands give and give but can take none for themselves. They watch again as their hands press load.

They were brought back to play matchmaker.

The lab holds no fear for them, they know they will not be allowed to die. It is almost a comfort at this point that there are others suffering too. That they are not the only true horror here. And at least a partial explanation for Flowey. Maybe there will be an explanation for Frisk’s predicament as well.

This time when their body takes them to Asgore, they are mentally prepared for the fight. They are prepared to watch someone die, partially by their own hand, only to have to face something even worse. Or as prepared as one can be when one is but a puppet in the hands of an unknown puppeteer.

They are not prepared for the “friends” they made along the way to intervene. It would be comical, the way they all carry on. So happy and care-free. But from this perspective even the queen’s anger falls flat. Like a play being put on. Are the others actors too?

The Flowey fight is different this time. He acts as if he knows them, but not from the last fight. From before that. He calls them by a different name, “Chara”. They wonder if they were not the first to be walked through here. If this “Chara” was in their shoes before or if that was the one who standing in their shoes even now.

Does knowing the name of the one moving their body change anything?

Does knowing that this is just a game being played between Chara and Flowey?

Flowey is Asriel and it feels as though something important has changed and yet nothing at all. The fight goes on but it is but a farce on all sides.

When it is over, they open their mouth and lose that last little bit of themself. They thought they had nothing left to give, but in truth they had kept this close to their heart while their body and their freedom were taken away. The one thing they never had to give up all this time is ripped from their throat.


End file.
